Shudder
by Catarina20
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. E se Jasper tivesse sido atraído para o cheiro de Bella, e não Edward? Diferente do livro Crepúsculo, embora algumas coisas são as mesmas. Algumas coisas OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: A história pertence à deanisgayforcas que me autorizou a tradução.

Os personagens pertencem à Saga Crepúsculo

E a tradução pertence a mim.

Por favor leia a nota no final do capítulo. Boa leitura!

Eu andei pelas portas da minha aula de Biologia e sentei-me para ouvir uma terrível lição que eu já tinha escutado um milhão de vezes na minha vida. Eu estava pronto para afogar meu professor e definitivamente pronto para sair desta escola, então eu não terei que segurar minha respiração mais.

Eu odiava o cheiro de sangue humano. Ele me dá repulsa. Eu me sinto tão humano, tão frágil quando se trata desse cheiro. Quando eu posso senti-lo pulsar em suas veias... Leva tudo que eu tenho para não agarrar o pescoço da pessoa. Eu odiava a minha falta de autocontrole. Era pior do que todos os registros da minha família combinados. Eu tinha matado milhares de pessoas, a minha família apenas centenas. Eu era uma desculpa patética para um vampiro "vegetariano".

Minha família suporta isso, obviamente, porque eles se sentem mal por mim, eu aposto. Sinto seu arrependimento, remorso, frustração comigo. Eu sabia que eles odiavam o que eu fiz. Está nítido em suas emoções. Há principalmente tristeza neles, e uma pequena mancha de esperança. Às vezes até mesmo pena para a pessoa nojenta que eu sou. Até a minha própria mulher se sentia assim sobre mim às vezes. Faz mal ao meu estômago pensar nisso.

De repente, o Sr. Banner limpou a garganta e eu olhei para ele.

- Temos uma nova estudante chamada Isabella Swan. Favor fazê-la sentir-se bem-vinda. O único assento vazio é ao lado do Sr. Hale. Por favor, vá sentar-se junto dele.

Ótimo. Agora eu devo tentar não rasgar sua garganta fora todos os dias.

Estudei como ela se moveu para mim. Sua pele era branca como a minha. Quase uma cor translúcida feia. Ela tinha manchas roxas como sombras sob seus olhos castanho chocolate. Suas roupas eram largas sobre um corpo magro. Ela precisava de alguma ajuda com a mesma, era fácil de ver.

Ela tropeçou ligeiramente no assento ao meu lado, e eu automaticamente endureci quando ela lançou seu cabelo castanho escuro para mim. Oh, não, isso não era bom! O veneno na minha garganta gritou em altos apelos para saciar minha sede. Cerrei os punhos muito apertados, assim como a minha mandíbula. Minha respiração cresceu irregular e errática como a queimadura em minha garganta. Estremeci em rajadas curtas, tentando não perder o controle do meu corpo e matá-la. Uma sala cheia de testemunhas não seria nada agradável...

Nos próximos 45 minutos, não ouvi absolutamente nada sobre o que o Sr. Banner estava falando. Eu mantive minha mente focada em não beber sangue da pobre menina ... Mas toda vez que eu pensava a palavra, minha garganta gritava em protesto, e eu tinha que me acalmar mais uma vez. A essa altura, eu não estava respirando, mas isso não me ajudou. Seu aroma delicioso, floral, foi vertido em meu cérebro e era tudo que eu conseguia pensar. Tudo o que eu podia sentir era o gosto na minha língua...

O sinal tocou e eu explodi para fora do meu assento com vingança e sai correndo pela porta mais rápido do que a maioria dos humanos podia. Graças a Deus que era hora do almoço e eu poderia falar com Edward sobre toda esta confusão. Sentei-me na nossa mesa habitual e esperei meu clã se juntar a mim lentamente.

Corri meus dedos pelo meu cabelo cor de mel encaracolado e soltei um enorme suspiro. O que era que eu ia fazer comigo? Como eu poderia sentar-me diariamente ao lado de uma menina inocente e _não_ escorregar? Era impossível passar mais seis meses sem um incidente. Eu não poderia fazê-lo.

- Jasper, sai dessa! Deus, você está sempre chateado. Anime-se! - minha irmã gêmea, Rosalie, virou-se para mim.

- Eu sinto muito, mas eu prefiro não passar o tempo conversando com minha irmã cadela de duas caras, arrogante. - Ela estreitou os olhos, suas narinas, mas ela sacudiu seu cabelo dourado por cima do ombro e mergulhou em uma conversa com seu marido Emmett.

- Rose, dê-lhe uma pausa. Ele tem muito em sua mente. - Edward comentou, sentando-se com uma bandeja de comida que nenhum de nós jamais ia comer.

- Falando nisso, você poderia, por favor, me dizer o que está te incomodando?

Curiosidade, medo, ansiedade... Era tudo que emanava dele. Eu fechei os olhos e pensei as palavras, sabendo que meu irmão iria ouvir cada uma delas tão simples como se eu estivesse falando em voz alta.

_É a nova garota, Bella Swan._ Ouvi - o rir um pouco. Eu suspirei em frustração.

- Desculpe. Essa menina só me irrita, é tudo. Eu não estou acostumado a não ser capaz de ouvir os pensamentos das pessoas. Ela está me bloqueando. É muito chato. Mas continue, por favor.

_La Tua cantante._ Vi o sorriso deslizar por rosto, seus olhos de topázio pesquisando a lanchonete por ela. Horror... Então alívio. _Tenho que sentar ao lado dela em Biologia. Durante toda a aula eu estava lutando para não pensar em beber seu sangue. Era tão tentador, Edward, ainda mais poderoso do que um milhar de outros seres humanos que eu matei._

Pânico encheu seus olhos. Ele lambeu os lábios, tentando calcular uma resposta racional para a notícia que eu tinha acabado de jogar em cima dele.

- Ok, hum, Jasper, eu acho que você precisa ficar fora o resto do dia. Mas uma vez que a escola acabar vá direto para Carlisle e diga-lhe o que está acontecendo. Ele sabe o que é melhor para você.

Os outros ao nosso redor estavam desconfiados e cheios de curiosidade incurável. Eu balancei a cabeça rapidamente, e, em seguida, foquei em meus sapatos pretos surrados. Eu nem sequer olhei para cima quando Alice chamou meu nome. Eu sabia que ela estava preocupada, mas eu não tinha vontade de falar sobre a garota humana mesquinha cujo sangue estava me dirigindo para um asilo de loucos.

Um sino ressoou através do refeitório e eu corri para a próxima classe do 1º dia-ginásio. Pelo menos corrida vai me dar algumas endorfinas e tirar a minha mente de Bella. Eu _realmente_ preciso disso agora. Ela estava me deixando louco, porra!

Eu fui direto para o vestiário e rapidamente vesti meu traje de treino, amarrando meu tênis e sai pela porta para entrar na ordem de chamada na parte de trás das linhas do ginásio. Nosso treinador começou a chamar nossos nomes. Eu quase gritei em fúria quando sua boca formou o nome de "Isabella Swan." Por favor, não! Eu não posso ter _duas_ classes com esta pobre coitada! Ela com certeza seria comida agora.

Mãos enroladas em punhos de novo, aperto na mandíbula outra vez. Não! Eu _não_ me deixei pensar que não havia esperança. Eu ia passar as próximas duas aulas, e depois deixar Carlisle resolver isso quando for visitá-lo no hospital depois da escola. De uma forma ou de outra, a menina ia viver. Eu não seria o filho da puta sádico que roubou a sua vida longe dela. Não desta vez.

Entramos na pista e eu automaticamente comecei a correr em um ritmo humano rápido, o que era muito chato, mas não ameaçou a minha exposição e de minha família de vampiros. Eu tentei deixar minha mente vagar em direção a mais aleatória das coisas. Dias passados rindo com Alice, ensinando uma aula de Inglês, escrevendo minha primeira música na guitarra, dias quentes saindo no prado com Edward, o jogo com Emmett... Momentos felizes na minha existência.

Eu tive que me lembrar do porque de eu estar com tanto medo de que esses dias se fossem. Os mais despreocupados onde a coisa única que eu tinha que me preocupar era se eu estava perdendo o meu dinheiro não tão suado para meu irmão mais velho e forte. Ou recebendo uma bronca sobre a minha língua, ou a janela ou peça de mobiliário que eu tinha quebrado acidentalmente. Aqueles foram os melhores dias. Mas eu podia senti-los indo embora e fora do meu alcance. Era aterrorizante.

Enquanto eu corria, eu só ficava pensando na minha família. Esme. Carlisle. Edward. Emmett. Rosalie. Alice. Peter. Charlotte. Tanya. Irina. Kate. Eleazar. Carmen. Eu amei todos eles até a morte. Pensei em coisas que eles disseram para mim que tiveram um impacto na minha vida. Em todos eles ao meu redor depois que eu cheguei em casa, soltando soluços secos, coberto de sangue após o abate de outra pessoa. Como eles ficaram maravilhados com o quão bem eu tocava violão. Eles me inspiraram para nenhum fim.

Então eu pensei sobre as letras, tentado a criar algo. E se eu fosse um vampiro horrível com autocontrole lamentável? E se ela fosse uma inocente por padrão com sangue apelativo? E se eu tentar ser amigo dela, mas acabar me apaixonando e expondo o meu segredo para ela? E se ela me disser que não se importa?

Ha! Uau. Eu estava ficando _meio_ à frente de mim aqui. Bella Swan nunca poderia amar um monstro como eu. E mesmo se o fizesse, ela estaria com medo, se eu realmente me abrisse e dissesse a ela sobre mim. Além disso, eu meio que tinha uma esposa. Alice. Sim, eu duvido que ela gostaria se eu fugisse como um homem estúpido.

Como se me lembrasse do ser humano que ela realmente era, ela passou por mim, mas torceu o tornozelo e acabou colidindo com o pavimento. A onda de vermelho aqueceu as bochechas, e eu lutava para manter o controle de minhas ações. Ela precisava de ajuda para levantar, isso era óbvio e ninguém estava oferecendo a ela, era provavelmente muito errado me aproximar dela. Mas hey, como eu estava indo lutar contra meus demônios se eu deixasse essa menina me comer fora de casa e em casa?

Cautelosamente me aproximei de Bella, levantei a mão para ela pegar. Ela provavelmente iria fugir dela, porém, quando ela sentir o frio que estava. Apenas uma das vantagens de ser morto. Pele branca Fria. Não era agradável, eu assumi. Ela aceitou a mão de qualquer maneira, mesmo sem um estremecimento e eu ajudei-a.

- Obrigada - ela murmurou para mim, em seguida, partiu correndo na direção oposta a que eu estava indo. Hmm. Então, ela era tímida. E deliciosa. Bem, ela estaria com medo no final em vez de apenas envergonhada, se ela continuasse corando assim à minha volta.

Tentei deixá-la escapar da minha mente e pensar sobre os bons tempos novamente, mas seu rosto continuou rastejando em minha mente, o cheiro dela me dominando, escaldando minha mente. Assim como eu estava no auge da frustração, o treinador soprou o apito e eu rapidamente corri para o vestiário para lavar a memória de sua distância.

Durante toda a minha próxima aula, ela era tudo que eu conseguia pensar. Devo ter repetido sua queda mil vezes na minha cabeça. Estudei seu rosto, como se eu estivesse tentando reconhecer algo que não estava lá. Por um momento, eu só queria que ela fosse uma vampira como o resto de nós, então eu não teria que matá-la. Às vezes, eu só queria que houvesse outro clã aqui em Forks fazendo a mesma coisa que nós; tentando misturar-se com a vida humana.

Ela manteve correndo através da minha mente até que a campainha tocou e eu corri para fora das portas para o Volvo de Edward. É uma coisa boa que gostamos de dirigir rápido, porque eu estava muito ansioso para ir ver Carlisle e falar sobre de meus problemas com esta menina ignorante¹.

Ele já estava no carro quando eu cheguei lá e nós estávamos esperando por Rosalie e Emmett para entrar assim nós poderíamos ir para casa. Eles sempre levam uma _eternidade_. Era tão chato! E pior, eles estavam sempre nesta atitude melosa que me faz querer vomitar. Tenho certeza de que Edward não queria ouvir sobre sua vida sexual, também.

Eles finalmente vieram e meu irmão correu em direção à nossa mansão. Não demorou muito tempo devido à velocidade que ele estava dirigindo. Então, quando chegamos em casa, ele deixou as chaves na ignição e eu voei para o hospital para o escritório do meu pai.

Demorou cerca de 15 minutos para chegar lá e eu já estava pirando. Eu saltaria direto em seu escritório, mas ele aparentemente estava trabalhando com um paciente agora. Sentei-me e passei os dedos pelo meu cabelo de novo, e fechei os olhos com força, apertei a ponta do meu nariz, tentei não me concentrar em Bella pela milionésima vez. Parecia tanto tempo que eu estava ali meditando e, em seguida, ouvi a voz do meu pai.

- Jasper? Filho? Você está bem? - Preocupação.

- Depende da sua definição, - Eu bati, em seguida, olhei-o nos olhos. - Você já ouviu falar de la tua cantante, não é?

Mal-estar agora.

- É claro que já. Jasper, por favor, me diga que você não machucou a pessoa. O que aconteceu?

- Não, ela está bem. Tenho-a em duas das minhas aulas, uma das quais eu tenho que sentar-me ao lado dela. É horrível, Carlisle. Não posso nem mesmo funcionar quando ela está por perto, porque tudo o que posso pensar é ela e quanto seu de sangue apela para mim. Está levando toda a minha energia para não tirar o pescoço, para provar seu sangue correndo quente na minha garganta. Estou com medo de que eu vou escorregar.

Meu pai sentou-se ao meu lado em sua cadeira e pensou sobre minhas palavras. Eu estava ficando confuso com a gama de emoções que ele estava cuspindo em mim. Pânico, otimismo, desgosto, felicidade, desilusão, melancolia... Ele só ficava mudando. Eu não tinha ideia do que pensar sobre isso. Ele me manteve adivinhando, até que finalmente, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, ele falou comigo.

- Eu nem sempre sei o que é melhor, como vocês acham que eu faço. Uma coisa que eu sei é que você nunca deve fugir e se esconder de seus problemas. Você deve sempre confrontá-los, atacá-los de frente. - Ele colocou a mão no meu ombro. - Filho, isso pode ser um erro, mas eu acho que você deve ficar aqui. Conheça a menina. Eu acredito em você.

- Você já viu o quanto eu matei, Carlisle. Como você pode acreditar em mim quando eu não acredito em mim mesmo? Por que tem tanta certeza de que eu não vou matá-la no final?

- Porque eu sei quem você é. Você está muito determinado a conseguir o que deseja. O fato de que você tenha resistido tão difícil e já que você está aqui de pé na minha frente, e ela está lá fora, viva e bem, é um sinal, filho. Sei que pode elevar-se acima do desafio. Você não vai matá-la. Acho que se você conhecê-la vai perecer todo o pensamento de seu assassinato. Você apenas tem que lutar contra o destino para mantê-la viva. Estou curioso, quem é essa garota, de qualquer maneira?

- A filha do Chefe Swan.

Carlisle respirou baixo. Desaprovação. Cuidado.

- Bella. E você está certo, eu só poderia usar o nome dela para lutar contra o destino e mantê-la viva. Ambas as vezes que eu vi, ela tropeçou em sua cadeira em Biologia e torceu o tornozelo e caiu em educação física. Ela é uma desastrada.

- É claro que seria exatamente o tipo de garota que você atrai. - Ele riu levemente. - Eu sei que você pode fazer isso, Jasper. Você não vai decepcionar a si mesmo.

Seus olhos tinham calor e bondade. Ele realmente acreditava em mim. Eu não podia decepcioná-lo; não poderia tentar tão duro e, em seguida, virar-me e matá-la. Eu não tenho certeza que eu poderia olhar para ele da mesma forma.

Eu balancei a cabeça e, em seguida, dirigi o Volvo de Edward de volta para casa. Quando entrei na porta, toda a minha família curiosa estava à espera de uma explicação de mim. Eles estavam obedientemente sentados em nossa mesa de jantar praticamente sem uso. Eu soltei um enorme suspiro, e atirei-me em minha explicação.

- A nova garota, Bella Swan, senta ao meu lado em Biologia. Ela também tem aula de ginástica comigo. E eu estou achando extremamente difícil não matá-la agora. Porque ela é minha cantante. - Suspiros encheram a sala.

- O que Carlisle disse sobre isso, Jazz? - Edward me perguntou. Desespero.

- Ele me disse para colocá-lo para fora e começar a conhecê-la. Ele acredita que se eu ganhar algum respeito por ela, eu vou ser menos propenso a matá-la. Ele me disse que eu poderia fazê-lo. Que eu não poderia fugir como eu queria. - Um soluço se soltou do peito de Esme, e imediatamente senti-me culpado por quase escolher esse caminho.

- Eu só gostaria de poder saber o que a menina estava pensando... - ele murmurou. - Você sabe alguma coisa sobre ela? - Eu me mexi desconfortavelmente.

- Bem, hum, além do fato de que ela é desajeitada, absolutamente nada, na verdade. Mas eu penso em começar a conhecê-la. Quero vencer esta coisa. Eu não quero seu sangue para me tentar. Vou lutar.

Emmett riu. Amor. Calor. Alivio. Orgulho.

- Eu sabia que você poderia fazê-lo, irmãozinho. Você sabe que todos nós acreditamos que você não vai tomar um piscar de olhos para ela. Não é?

Esme foi a primeira a falar.

- Claro que sim! Querido, eu sei que você pode superar qualquer obstáculo em seu caminho. Estou tão orgulhosa de você, Jasper.

Alice estava ao lado.

- Eu sempre vou acreditar em você. Não importa o que aconteça. - Eu amei essa garota.

Então Edward falou. - Se você continuar pensando do jeito que você está agora, não tenho dúvida de que tudo vai correr como planejado. Eu não posso acreditar que você a tocou e não perdeu o controle.

- Espere, o quê? Você a tocou? - Emmett interrompeu.

_Obrigado, Edward._ Ele sorriu para mim. - Ela caiu na academia. Ajudei-a a levantar.

- Sempre tentando ser um cavalheiro do sul. - Rosalie virou-se para mim. Raiva. Dor. Ciúme. Tudo saiu dela em ondas fortes. - Eu espero que você mate aquela vadia insignificante antes de se tornar obcecado por ela. Diz à lenda que você se apaixona por sua cantante. É como o imprinting dos lobisomens. Você a conhece e você se apaixona. Seu sangue chama por você, e se você não matá-la, ela é sua alma gêmea. Eu duvido que você queira machucar Alice dessa forma, se apaixonando por uma humana frágil.

Ela levantou-se da mesa e correu até as escadas, batendo a porta do quarto. Oh, rapaz. Isso não é bom, não é? Não. Eu não vou deixar me apaixonar por Bella. Eu só pretendo iniciar uma camaradagem, não a criação de um romance com a pobre moça. Mas todos sabemos que as coisas nem sempre acabam como pretendemos...

Mordi o lábio, e voei pelas escadas para o quarto que Alice e eu compartilhamos. Gah. Tantas emoções reprimidas dentro de mim. Nunca é uma coisa boa. Passei muito tempo analisando as pessoas ao meu redor e os seus sentimentos. Eu tento muito duramente envolvê-los em alguma coisa. Eu tento muito duro ajudá-los. Eu estava negligenciando a mim mesmo, e é isso que desencadeia meu episódio psicótico. Última vez que eu pirei, eu abati muitas pessoas, feri a minha família para além da crença, destruí toda a mansão... Quase cometi suicídio...

Mas isso foi há quase 25 anos. Eu deveria saber o que esperar e como me domar da próxima vez. _Se_ houver uma próxima vez...

Olhei para meu violão Epiphone² brilhante, e senti uma coceira nos dedos para tocar. Já faz mais de três meses desde que eu tinha escrito algum material novo. Eu só não tinha tido o incentivo, a vontade de expor sentimentos, de colocar meus pensamentos em palavras e uma melodia. Agora eu sentia a súbita vontade de pegar a guitarra e criar uma nova melodia.

Embalando-o em meu peito, eu sentei-me na cama e brinquei com alguns acordes, tentando encontrar uma melodia que me inspirasse. Levou um bom tempo. Meio frustrante, porque eu senti que toda vez que eu encontrava algo que eu gostava, eu já tinha usado em outra canção, ou tinha sido criado por outra pessoa.

Talvez três horas e meia mais tarde, algo finalmente surgiu. Bati um acorde desnecessário por acidente, e de repente tudo era muito mais brilhante. Todo o mundo, finalmente, entrou em perspectiva e eu sabia exatamente o que eu queria agora. Eu sabia como eu ia por para fora. Eu certamente tinha inspiração. Simples, mas uma espécie poderosa, da maneira mais inebriante.

Demorou um tempo para eu tocar a coisa toda, para escrever todos os acordes de forma legível. E, em seguida, para as letras... Mordi o lábio. Não Se eu tivesse pensado nisso antes, criaria um enredo e uma sequência na minha cabeça? Sim... Foi durante a Educação Física quando eu estava tentando não pensar em Bella. _Tentando_, mas não conseguindo._ Tentando,_ sendo a palavra operativa, complicada e frustrante.

Por um momento eu pensei sobre isso, e então me lembrei exatamente sobre o que era a minha música - o vampiro lamentável pendurado sobre o ser humano ignorante, que não se importava com quem ou o que ele era. Porque ela já estava enraizada³.

Enquanto eu refletia sobre isso, as palavras correram na minha cabeça facilmente, e eu tive que escrever rápido o suficiente para que eu pudesse realmente ler o que eu escrevi antes que a letra escapasse da minha mente. Meu lápis estava voando sobre o papel. Escrever, apagar, reescrever, mudando as palavras mais uma vez, a leitura de prova... E então, eu examinei o trabalho, ficando maravilhado com a minha realização.

Peguei meu violão de volta e comecei a tocar a música, adicionando as letras junto com a melodia. Minha voz não era tão boa como a de Edward, mas tinha uma qualidade decente. Eu nunca tinha levado a sério antes. Imaginei que era hora eu comecei a tomar aulas de canto, uma vez que eu estava escrevendo músicas novamente. Limpando a garganta, as palavras saltaram para a vida a partir da folha congelada de papel.

Ela nunca iria pensar

O que está no seu coração

O que está na sua casa

Então eu não vou

Você vai aprender a me odiar

Mas ainda me chamar de baby

Oh amor

Apenas me chame pelo meu nome

E salve sua alma

Salve sua alma

Antes que você tenha ido longe demais

Antes que nada possa ser feito

E eu decidirei no final quando

Ela mentirá no final

Não tenho coragem em mim para enfrentar

Esse mundo completamente maldito

Te digo, aguente firme

Ela disse, aguente firme

É só o que sei

Assim que eu botar meu casaco

Eu saberei que está tudo errado

Ela está lá fora me esperando

Ela diz, oh, por favor

Eu estou apaixonada

Eu estou apaixonada

Salve sua alma

Salve sua alma

Antes que você tenha ido longe demais

Antes que nada possa ser feito

Porque sem mim

Você tem tudo

Então aguente firme

Sem mim você tem tudo

Então aguente firme

Sem mim você tem tudo

Sem mim você tem tudo

Então aguente firme

Sem mim você tem tudo

Sem mim você tem tudo

Então aguente firme

Ouvi um suspiro na porta, e virei para encontrar Esme na porta, os olhos fechados, saboreando o momento.

- Eu adoro quando vocês meninos tocam suas músicas. Isso me faz sentir conectada a vocês. Aquela música era muito adorável, Jasper. - Ela estalou abrindo os olhos dourados.

Eles seguraram minha atenção. Havia algo muito parecido com mágoa neles.

- Estou feliz que você está escrevendo novamente. Era como se um pedaço de você estivesse desaparecido e está lentamente voltando para você.

Ela caminhou até sentar-se ao meu lado na cama.

- Não perca a esperança. Você tem um coração maior que qualquer um que eu conheço. Claro, você já viu e fez um monte de coisas ruins, mas no fundo eu sei quem você realmente é. Deixe esse cara romper. Não deixe que as cicatrizes de batalha defini-lo.

Seu lábio inferior tremeu e abracei-a em um abraço apertado que ela engasgou por ar. Ela odiava que a visse chorar. Nenhum de nós gostava de mostrar que era vulnerável.

Depois que ela parou de chorar, ela endireitou e limpou a garganta. - Carlisle estará em casa do trabalho em breve. Poderíamos jogar alguns jogos como uma família. - A ênfase na última palavra. - Eu gostaria que você se juntasse a nós.

Eu me encolhi um pouco. - E Rosalie vai estar lá?

- Agora, Jasper, dê a sua irmã uma pausa. Ela só estava tentando avisá-lo e proteger Alice antes de você chegar muito profundo. Ela não fez por mal.

Meu lábio inferior se projetou um pouco. - Eu sei - eu murmurei.

- Eu só queria que ela não se metesse tanto em meus assuntos, sabe? É frustrante.

- Querido, ela só faz isso porque ela te ama. E porque ela se preocupa com você. Todos nós fazemos.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas eu posso ser desculpado por esta noite, por favor? Estou me sentindo estranhamente inspirado e eu acho que tenho mais um milhão de músicas para escrever esta noite. - Esme riu.

- Claro. - E então ela se foi.

Eu me deitei na cama macia e olhei para o meu braço, olhando para todas as milhares de meias-luas enchendo todo o meu corpo. Isso me fez pensar sobre o meu passado imutável, e como eu tinha sido a pior pessoa naquela época. Tudo o que havia para mim eram jogos de matança e desconfiança. Eu tinha sido horrível, até me revoltar. E mesmo assim, eu ainda estava com nojo de mim mesmo. Mas foi tudo no passado. Eu não sabia nada melhor, e eu não poderia voltar a mudá-lo. A única coisa que eu podia fazer era formar as perspectivas do meu futuro.

Em breve, a guitarra estava de volta em minhas mãos, e eu estava passando o resto da noite derramando o meu coração para o papel, para o mundo a vislumbrar.

Eu era Jasper Whitlock Hale, nascido em 1844, em Houston, Texas. E eu era um vampiro prestes a se apaixonar por uma humana.

Glossário:

Ignorante¹: Ele quis dizer que a Bella era inocente. Ignorante à condição dele.

Epiphone²: Marca de violão.

Enraizada³: Quer dizer que ela já estava profundamente infiltrada em sua vida e coração.

Essa é a minha primeira tradução, então se vocês tiverem alguma critica construtiva eu agradeço. Eu levei 4 dias para traduzir esse capítulo. Foram 12 páginas de Word, então por favor deixem Review, nem que seja pra dizer: Gostei! Continua! :)

Obrigada!

P.S. Se vocês quiserem ver a história original ela está lá nos meus favoritos.


	2. Unintended

Disclaimer: A história pertence à deanisgayforcas que me permitiu a tradução.

A música pertence à banda Muse. O poema pertence ao filme The Invisible.

A tradução pertence a mim.

P.S. A música do capítulo anterior pertence a Robert Pattinson.

- Jasper? - Alice me chamou da escada. Eu fechei meu livro grosso e sai pela porta para cumprimentá-la. Ela estava vestida com uma espécie de vestido de babados sobre jeans skinny e sapatilhas. Ela estava pronta para ir para a escola. Mas eu não estava. Eu estava no mínimo nervoso.

Eu tinha ficado pronto. Eu usava uma camiseta lisa, jeans velhos e camisa xadrez desbotada. Simples. Alice sempre desaprovou o meu senso de moda, mas ela nunca tentou me mudar. Eu estava grato por isso.

Mas a perspectiva de levantar-me, andar de carro, ir para a escola me assustou. Era uma espécie de um sentimento terrível. Conversar com Bella hoje seria meio assustador. E se ela não quisesse falar comigo? E se fôssemos nada parecidos; nem sequer combinássemos? E se nós não gostássemos um do outro? Rejeição seria uma merda.

Mas, no final, eu sabia que tinha de ser homem e marchar para a escola e superar o meu medo. Superar a minha ansiedade. Obter mais de seu sangue... Eu acho que, talvez, se eu aprender a me importar com ela, então ela iria mudar a minha percepção de seu sangue. Quase como se eu me importasse o suficiente sobre ela, eu não seria capaz de matá-la. A menina manteve a promessa, e eu não queria destruí-la para ela. ¹

Relutantemente, eu a segui para o Volvo de Edward. Todo o tempo, em profunda concentração sobre o que eu diria para a pobre moça. Eu passei através de minha mente dezenas de conversas que poderíamos ter, o tipo de coisas que iria falar sobre os milhões de possíveis perguntas que eu tinha para ela. Eu perguntaria quais eram suas coisas favoritas. E por que ela iria querer se mudar para Forks, Washington, em primeiro lugar.

Chegamos à escola rapidamente e eu olhei ao redor do estacionamento só para ver se eu poderia encontrá-la. Com certeza, ela estava encostada em sua caminhonete velha, vermelha e enferrujada lendo um livro. _O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes,_ para ser exato. Eu sorri. Então, ela gostava daquele tipo de livros. Muito interessante.

Como se ela soubesse que eu estava olhando para ela, seus olhos cintilaram a partir do livro para minha cara. Percebendo que eu estava olhando para trás, seus olhos caíram para seu livro de Emily Bronte e seu rosto ficou vermelho escarlate. Oh, garota estúpida. Você não sabe o quanto você me seduz quando você faz isso?

Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. A visão era inebriante. Minha garganta queimou com uma dor seca, mas eu a acolhi. Era uma espécie de um sentimento bom. Hoje, em vez de tentação, ela cheirava a obsessão.

Edward chegou ao meu lado e relutantemente eu tirei meus olhos de Bella lendo seu livro. Eu não queria me afastar. Eu queria falar com ela, conhecê-la. Espero que o Sr. Banner nos dê tempo em sala de aula para conversar com a nova garota.

O sino soou e eu fui para a aula de espanhol da Sra. Goff. Ela era uma professora brilhante, muito animada, e absolutamente amava a nós Cullens, bem, nós três em sua classe. Eu tenho seu primeiro período, Emmett o quinto, e Edward o último. Sabíamos que nosso espanhol era tão bom quanto o dela. Edward provavelmente sabia mais do que ela. Mas, no entanto, ela adorava que eu realmente prestasse atenção e parecesse me beneficiar da classe.

Minha mente estava definitivamente em Bella, e como eu tinha que sofrer com mais dois períodos até eu vê-la novamente. Era tudo muito estranho. Ontem, eu estava correndo para longe dela, e hoje eu estava praticamente abraçando a ideia dela. O que tinha acontecido com a minha mente?

Sra. Goff me fez uma pergunta.

- Sr. Hale, você poderia, por favor, informar a senhorita Johnson como é patinação no gelo em espanhol? - Lacey Johnson foi a menina tímida que se sentou ao meu lado. Ela não era a garota mais inteligente quando se tratava de línguas estrangeiras.

Limpei a garganta. - Uh, patinaje sobre hielo.

- Bom. E você pode, por favor, dizer-lhe como é patinação em linha?

- Patinaje en línea - E então eu viajei novamente. Pensando, imaginando, se talvez Bella gostava de patinar no gelo. Deus, por que ela estava sempre invadindo meus pensamentos? Eu nem sequer conheço a garota! Seu cheiro me embriagou esta manhã. Eu não poderia deixar de ser compelido por ela.

O resto da aula passou sem nenhum incidente, e então eu estava fora de minha aula de escrita criativa. Quando entrei na sala eu peguei a atividade de ontem. Nós tivemos que escrever um artigo sobre o verdadeiro significado do poema de Robert Frost, _Fogo e Gelo_. Curiosamente, tivemos que escrever sobre o caminho que nós preferimos morrer. E uma vez que a única maneira que eu posso morrer é pelo fogo, eu praticamente não hesitei em escolher gelo.

Olhando para o quadro, eu li atribuição de hoje: Escrever um poema e / ou uma canção sobre qualquer coisa que você escolher. Deve ter pelo menos dez linhas. Nenhuma linguagem inapropriada. Se é de conteúdo adulto, por favor, venha me ver, para aprovação.

Eu suspirei. Bem, isso é algo que eu sei muito bem. Eu poderia escolher um dos milhões de músicas que escrevi em casa. Mas talvez eu fosse escrever algo novo hoje à noite para diversão de Esme. Edward não tinha tocado o piano em meses, e depois de nossa conversa ontem à noite, ela poderia ter um pouco de música em sua vida.

Mas eu poderia escrever o poema agora na sala de aula. Cinco minutos para a classe, que estaria lendo alguns artigos e eu não teria tempo para debater. Eu toquei a caneta no papel, e uma onda de felicidade eletrocutou profundamente em meus ossos. Palavras fluíram.

**"O dia que se consome e vira noite**

**consumindo minha alma**

**na noite, me deparo com as faíscas do sol**

**e o fim do fogo**

**a poeira dos ossos **

**a noite me tira o folêgo**

**engole toda a minha língua**

**viro, volto, retorno**

**na noite vejo a verdade oculta**

**olhos bem fechados**

**dentes brancos em sorisso**

**o sono anda e fala**

**e os pés marcam o ritmo**

**de uma batida sem tambor..."**

Escrevi, avaliei, editei e em seguida, empurrei a folha de papel em minha pasta e ouvi o resto da aula.

A próxima aula foi extremamente chata. Assisti a uma palestra sobre equações do segundo grau. E quando o sino tocou, eu saltei para fora do meu assento e sai pela porta para Biologia. Diabos sim! Este foi o momento que eu estava esperando. Eu iria sair da minha concha e realmente falar com alguém. Uma mudança.

Sentando-me, eu olhava para a porta à espera de Bella Swan entrar na sala de aula e sentar-se ao meu lado. Quando ela entrou, eu lhe chamei a atenção. A boca dela se abriu, seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco... E então ela correu para uma mesa. Um rubor subiu em seu rosto e ela arrastou-se para o seu lugar.

E foi como um ferro quente sendo empurrado goela abaixo. Estava queimando incessantemente, e com um vigor incontrolável. Mas eu estava estranhamente no controle.

O sinal tocou e um Sr. Banner de aparência pálida veio à frente.

- Classe, eu não estou me sentindo bem, eu não tenho um plano de aula para hoje. Façam o que quiser. Mas por favor, não falem muito alto.

A classe explodiu em aplausos. Eu fiquei animado. Peguei meu celular prateado e mandei uma mensagem para Edward. 'Não haverá aula de biologia. É uma oportunidade perfeita. Deseje-me sorte. '

'Você não precisa disso. ' ele respondeu. 'Eu sei que você pode fazer isso. Diga-me sobre isso no almoço. '

Eu fechei o telefone e coloquei-o de volta no bolso. Com uma respiração profunda, eu me virei para a menina e sorri.

- Oi. Eu não me apresentei ontem. Eu sou Jasper Hale.

- Bella Swan – ela disse. Nervosismo. Curiosidade. Espanto. Confusão.

- Belo nome. - Meu sorriso cresceu mais amplo. - Bem, Bella, se você não se importa que eu pergunte, o que te obrigou a mudar-se para esta cidade triste?

- Uh, é uma espécie de uma longa história. - Uma que eu gostaria de saber.

- Eu tenho certeza que eu posso entender. Eu sou um aprendiz rápido. - Seus olhos me percorreram como se estivesse procurando um motivo oculto. Depois de um longo tempo, ela falou.

- Minha mãe estava triste por ficar em casa comigo quando ela poderia estar com seu novo marido viajando com ele. Ela sentia falta dele, e eu a amava muito para deixa-la se machucar. Então eu disse a ela que queria ficar aqui, conhecer mais Charlie e passar algum tempo vivendo o seu tipo de vida.

- Essa é uma boa razão. E aqui eu pensei que era porque você amava a chuva e o frio.

Ela riu. - Você está brincando comigo? Sinto falta do calor. E da secura. Este lugar é uma merda. - Ela parou por um momento, considerando alguma coisa. - Mas eu acho que no final vai valer a pena.

- Bem, desde que eu estarei sentado ao seu lado durante todo o semestre, por que você não me conta um pouco sobre você?

- Uh, bem, o que você quer saber? - Curiosidade. Confusão.

- Quais são algumas de suas coisas favoritas?

- Bem, hum, a minha cor preferida varia de dia para dia. Não assisto muita televisão, então eu não tenho um filme ou programa específico. Uh, eu gosto do livro Morro dos Ventos Uivantes. Quanto à música, eu meio que gosto de Linkin Park. E você?

- Eu gosto da cor vermelha. Livro é, provavelmente, O Fantasma da Ópera de Gaston Leroux. Música é Four Letter Lie. Eu realmente não assisto muita TV também. Você tem irmãos?

- Não, sou apenas eu. Embora eu sempre desejei um irmão mais velho.

- Ah, bem, você pode ter o meu. Ele tem a maior personalidade da família.

- Os Cullen? - perguntou ela.

- Yeah. Eles e minha irmã adotada. - Cuidado.

- Conte-me sobre eles.

- Bem, minha irmã Rosalie é a loira. Ela é muito vaidosa. E teimosa. E ela está namorando Emmett, o cara realmente forte. Ele pode parecer ameaçador, mas confia em mim, ele é o cara mais engraçado que você vai encontrar. E depois há Edward, aquele de cabelos cor de bronze. Ele tem um talento especial para tocar piano e conhecer todas as bandas que já andaram na terra. A menina de cabelos pretos curtos é a minha namorada - eu tinha que ter cuidado para não dizer esposa -Alice. Ela gosta de estar na moda e fazer compras.

- Grupo interessante. Então, o que você é conhecido pelo que?

- Meu conhecimento literário. Já li praticamente tudo o que há para ler lá fora. E eu escrevo tudo muito bem. Poemas, Letras, artigos, resenhas, romances, contos...

- Pelo menos você é conhecido por algo emocionante. Eu sou conhecida por ser a filha do chefe ou a garota excepcionalmente desajeitada. - Ela revirou os olhos e eu ri.

- Eu percebi. Mas se o seu livro favorito é Morro dos Ventos uivantes, ele sugere que você é muito boa leitora. Você lê Shakespeare? Ou talvez Jane Austen? -Seus olhos brilharam para os dois autores que eu mencionei.

- Eu gosto muito dos dois! Mas eu não sabia que vocês homens liam Jane Austen. - Eu ri novamente.

- Eu também não. Eu devo ser o único. -Eu pisquei. - Mas como eu disse, eu li a maioria das coisas que foram escritas. Então você toca algum instrumento?

- Nenhum. Não sou exatamente musicalmente inclinada. - Ela balançou a cabeça e atirou. - Deixe-me adivinhar, você toca violão?

- É tão óbvio? - Sorri quando ela balançou a cabeça e corou. Seu rubor era muito adorável. Tenho certeza de que meu coração estaria batendo se ele pudesse bater.

- Você sabe, você não parece se encaixar bem com os outros aqui - eu informei a ela. - Eles são tudo sobre roupas e fofocas. Seus interesses vão mais fundo do que isso.

- É, parece que eu sou a única pessoa perspicaz nesta escola às vezes. - Ela suspirou. - Mas eu estou acostumada com isso. Eu não tinha amigos à minha volta na minha escola em Phoenix, também.

Isso me chocou.

- Por quê? Acabei de te conhecer, mas eu já posso ver a grande pessoa que você é. Às vezes as pessoas podem ser _tão_ frustrantes.

Esta notícia me chateou. Como as pessoas poderiam _não _gostar dela? Ela era magnética! Há alguma força antinatural que completamente me atrai para ela. Eu tinha a sensação de que ela iria impactar muito a minha vida.

O sinal tocou e Bella e eu nos separamos para o almoço no refeitório. Ela entrou para comer com seus "amigos" e eu fui para a mesa habitual dos Cullen. Edward e Alice já estavam lá, me grelhando para saber sobre como foi com Bella.

Eu informei-os de que falamos e como era fácil apenas sentar e sair com ela. Nossa conversa só... Fluiu. Eu realmente esperava conhecê-la melhor. Pela primeira vez eu estava entusiasmado com a interação humana.

No meio do almoço, Edward pediu para falar comigo em particular e acompanhou-me até a porta do refeitório para falar em privado. Enquanto me levantava e saía, senti os olhos de Bella queimarem dentro de mim, mas eu estava com muito medo de virar e cumprimentá-los.

Quando estávamos do lado de fora, Edward se virou para mim. Toda a simpatia havia desaparecido de seus olhos.

- Jasper, o que diabos você está fazendo? Você está soando como se ela fosse sua alma gêmea não intencional. Você está adorando esta menina aleatória que você mal conhece. Você soa apaixonado.

- Edward, você sabe o quanto eu amo Alice, e eu nunca, nunca iria fazer nada para machucá-la. Você me conhece melhor do que isso. Bella me fascinou isso é tudo. Ela não é como o resto das meninas aqui. Ela é intuitiva e especial. O que há de tão errado em ser capaz de compartilhar meus interesses com alguém?

- Nada, Jasper. Mas éerrado quando você começa a falar sobre ela com aquele olhar sonhador em seus olhos. Ela é uma... _humana_... Patética e mortal. Você percebe que se você persegui-la, tudo vai entrar em erupção na sua cara?

- Não exatamente. Veja, eu estava pensando sobre isso antes. Se eu me apaixonar por ela, e ela se apaixonar por mim, eu não iria segurar segredos dela. Eu diria a ela tudo sobre mim; sobre nós. E eu tenho uma sensação de que ela não se assustaria. Na verdade, eu tenho certeza que ela gostaria de ser transformada, então eu faria, e viveríamos felizes para sempre.

Edward olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados. Descrença. Choque.

- Jasper - ele disse meu nome lentamente. - Se você por um segundo pensou que isso realmente vai funcionar então você é um idiota maior do que eu pensava. Se você deixar Alice, eu nunca vou te perdoar.

Ok. Ele começou. Olhos tingidos de vermelho. Metal quente na minha língua. Eu estava fodidamente _furioso_.

- Por quê? - Eu bati. - Então você pode varrer a donzela em perigo para fora de seus pés?² Vejo a forma como você olha para ela, Edward. Eu sinto suas emoções quando você está ao seu redor. Venho tentando ignorar, porque ela não se sentiu da mesma maneira.

Talvez eu não pareça ameaçador, sendo apenas três centímetros mais alto do que ele, mas eu rosnei em seu rosto. - Mas se você pensar por um segundo _que_ vai funcionar então você é um idiota maior do que _eu_ pensei que você poderia ser. Bastardo.

Eu fui embora fervendo, tudo estava intensamente nítido e claro. Eu era perceptivo quando eu estava no auge, mas nunca no controle. Idiota do caralho! Como ele se atreve a pensar que pode jogar Superman com _minha_ Lois Lane?! Mas enquanto eu caminhava para Inglês, eu pensei sobre o que Edward tinha me dito. Que eu estava apaixonado por esta garota. Que eu tenho um olhar sonhador no meu olho quando eu falo sobre ela.

E a minha visão de como eu iria entrar e estar com ela e viver o resto da minha existência com ela como vampiros. Talvez eu _era_ um tolo de pensar que ela quer acabar desse jeito comigo. Não. _Eu_ era o bobo por pensar desta forma. Mas não poderia ser ... Por causa de Alice.

Oh, meu Deus, Edward estava certo! Eu estava caindo de cabeça para baixo por essa garota que eu conheço por dois dias e descartando minha própria esposa para ele roubar no processo! Isso tudo é uma monstruosidade! Eu sabia que era uma pessoa horrível, mas eu não tinha ideia de que eu era capaz desse tipo de traição!

Foi assim que eu passei a minha próxima aula, pensando sobre essa situação. Talvez eu devesse pedir desculpas a Edward. Mas ele não podia saber que Bella era alguém que eu estava fantasiando a respeito. Ele não podia saber o quanto eu realmente sinto por essa menina. Tenho certeza que ele diria a Alice e minha vida estaria terminada.

Oh. Alice! Ela já poderia saber. Merda! Eu esqueci tudo sobre suas visões do futuro. Se eu continuar tomando o caminho que estou, ela irá, certamente, ver algo mais cedo ou mais tarde e, em seguida, questionar-me sobre isso. E quando se tratava dela, eu sempre estava rendido. Gostaria de lhe dizer a verdade sobre tudo o que ela queria ouvir, sem hesitar. Ela merecia isso.

Eu me vesti para a educação física em transe, com a mente ainda está processando todo este enorme fiasco que eu me meti, que eu nem percebi Bella caminhava para mim até que eu senti seu cheiro.

Olhei para ela, tentando manter uma expressão agradável, mas eu senti meu rosto continuar caindo.

- Jasper, eu só queria ter certeza de que você estava bem. Vi você e seu irmão brigando anteriormente e ambos pareciam muito chateados. - Preocupação.

Eu dei-lhe um pequeno de um sorriso de apreciação.

- Obrigado pelo carinho, Bella. Honestamente, porém, não, eu não estou bem. Nós dois dissemos coisas horríveis um ao outro. Eu não terei de volta as minhas palavras, mas algumas das coisas que ele disse me fizeram reavaliar algumas coisas. Quero me desculpar, mas isso é como desistir e admitir que estou errado.

Estávamos andando ao longo da pista agora. Hoje não foi um dia de corrida. - Oh, bem, sobre o que vocês estavam brigando? Talvez eu possa ajudar um pouco.

Tive o cuidado de escolher as minhas palavras.

- É sobre uma menina que eu estou apaixonado.

- Alice. - Ela estava ouvindo. Eu decidi rolar com os golpes.

- Yeah. Ele acha que eu estou cometendo um erro terrível. Mas é só porque ele a ama muito, e quer que eu termine as coisas com ela para que ele possa vir e fazê-la se apaixonar por ele.

- Mas ele é seu irmão! Por que ele não apenas mantem seus pensamentos para si mesmo? Ok, então você disse que ele estava certo, então? Sobre o que você cometeu um erro?

Eu balancei a cabeça. - Eu acho que sim. Nós não somos realmente... Compatíveis. Ela é muito extrovertida e alegre. Eu sou tranquilo e muito triste a maior parte do tempo. Ela é muito fashion quando eu não poderia me importar menos com o que eu visto. Nós somos... Muito diferentes. Mas eles dizem que os opostos se atraem.

Ela riu levemente.

- Isso é mentira. Você tem que ser capaz de compartilhar algumas de suas coisas favoritas com a pessoa. Você tem que falar de coisas com ela. Eu não sei, eu só acho que você deve mexer com a pessoa. Mas, honestamente, se você está tendo alguma dúvida, siga o que você acha que está certo. Não hesite em romper com ela, se você pensar ou sentir que as coisas não estão indo do jeito que deveriam. Há quanto tempo você e Alice estão juntos?

50 anos. Mas eu não poderia dizer isso, por isso, 50 semanas. Em um segundo, eu traduzo para meses.

- Quase um ano. Mais ou menos uns dois meses.

- Uau. Bem, eu não sei, por experiência pessoal, mas acho que se você está tendo extrema dúvida sobre um relacionamento, então é melhor não se apegar a ela. Espero ter ajudado?

- Yeah. Acho que você fez. -Imensamente. Meu Deus, essa mulher é fantasticamente incrível em todos os aspectos!

- Obrigado por escutar, Bella.

- Não tem problema. Obrigado por confiar em mim. Isso significa muito. - Nós caminhamos em silêncio.

Sentei pensativo no carro no caminho de volta da escola com Edward e sua família. Eu não queria um confronto com ele, mas quando chegamos em casa, eu sabia que isso ia acontecer.

Os outros já estavam todos dentro e estávamos em seu Volvo.

- Jasper, eu quero pedir desculpas. Eu não deveria ter antagonizado você assim. Mas eu realmente quero que você pense sobre isso. Como eu disse você está falando e pensando como se ela fosse sua alma gêmea não intencional, quando você tem já tem uma dentro daquelas portas bem ali.

- Eu sei. Edward, eu sinto muito também. Eu não percebi o que estava fazendo até que você apontou. Realmente sinto muito. Eu assustei você e te acusei de roubar a minha mulher.

- Não, você estava certo sobre isso. Estou apaixonado por Alice. E às vezes eu só queria que vocês dois terminassem para que eu pudesse tê-la só para mim. Isso é um pensamento muito errante e egoísta, mas esse é o tipo de cara que eu sou. Mas se você realmente quer ficar com Alice, eu não vou parar você.

Hmm. alma gêmea não intencional... Eu estranhamente senti uma canção chegando.

- Bem, tudo bem. Vamos dar uma trégua. Quando eu descobrir o que fazer, você vai ser o primeiro a saber.

Ele balançou a cabeça e eu corri rapidamente.

Eu explodi a subindo as escadas ruidosamente, deixando uma Esme confusa e irritada. Deixei os penetrantes olhos de Rosalie. Entrei no quarto meu e de Alice e bati a porta com força. A boca dela se abriu em surpresa.

- Jasper? Querido, o que está errado?

Suas mãos lançaram-se na minha cintura. Eu tencionei e encolhi os ombros.

- Nada - eu murmurei. - Eu vou ficar bem, uma vez que eu escrever tudo para fora.

- Tudo bem. Mas se você precisar de alguma coisa estou sempre aqui para conversar. - Ela estava escorrendo preocupação. Toquei minha mão em seu rosto pálido e acalmei as suas emoções para baixo.

- Não se preocupe Alice. Tudo vai ficar bem.

Eu com certeza esperava que ficasse! Ela me deixou e eu peguei meu violão, tentando não tirar as cordas enquanto eu tocava uma melodia simples. Eu escrevia em uma folha de papel as letras que me vieram à minha cabeça quando eu falava com Edward. Uma palavra que ele não parava de dizer se estendeu. Eu intitulei meu trabalho de "não intencional" e, em seguida, comecei a tocar a música.

Você poderia ser minha escolha não intencional  
Para viver o resto da minha vida  
Você poderia ser a única que eu sempre amarei

Você poderia ser a única que ouviria minhas mais  
Profundas inquisições  
Você poderia ser a única que eu sempre amarei

Eu estarei lá assim que eu puder  
Mas eu estou ocupado  
Consertando pedaços quebrados  
Vida que eu tinha antes

Primeiro houve o que desafiou  
Todos os meus sonhos e todo o meu equilíbrio  
Ela nunca poderia ser tão boa quanto você

Você poderia ser minha escolha não intencional  
Para viver o resto da minha vida  
Você deveria ser a única que eu sempre amaria

Eu estarei lá assim que eu puder  
Mas eu estou ocupado consertando pedaços quebrados da  
Vida que eu tinha antes

Antes de você

Eu suspirei de satisfação com a música, mas não pensei sobre quem eu realmente escrevi. Eu guardei meu violão, e juntei-me à minha família para um pouco de diversão e jogos. Tudo ficaria bem no final.

A menina manteve a promessa, e eu não queria destruí-la para ela. ¹: Que promessa? Não fez nenhum sentido pra mim, mas a frase é essa e tenho que traduzir a fic por completo.

Varrer a donzela em perigo para fora de seus pés²: Quer dizer que ele carregaria ela nos braços.

Quero agradecer a Cacau, MS Hale, Sara, Laney, e que comentaram. Obrigada queridas! E para quem disse que joguei no google tradutor, tenta fazer isso e vê se ficou igual, ok? Eu disse que é a minha primeira tradução e eu também não tive tempo de revisar o capítulo e não tenho beta.

Obrigada também a quem leu e não deixou review.

Até o próximo capítulo


End file.
